


the stars sure are bright tonight

by MyDestinyIsWritten



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDestinyIsWritten/pseuds/MyDestinyIsWritten
Summary: Zane and Lloyd bonding fic ta-da
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Zane
Kudos: 24





	the stars sure are bright tonight

Zane had been up late working on fixing the air conditioning system since it was on the fritz again. No matter what happened or who fixed it, it seemed as stubborn as Kai and as annoying as Jay, it never wanted to work. That was tiresome since those were the nights when no one could sleep and everyone would either come to Kai for his warmth or Zane for his coolness, of course depending on what mood the air conditioner was in. He wasn’t all that tired though right now and it would be better to get it fixed now rather than later. 

When the motor of the A/C ultimately began to thrum his urge to fall into the mattress and get some rest was gone. There was absolutely no way he was going to be able to fall asleep. He decided to get a glass of water and seeing as Cole had forgotten to wash the dishes again, began to rinse them to pass the time. Finally, the last dish was clean and on the rack, he debated at least trying to go to bed and gave in. When he walked by the deck, however, he saw a small green-clad figure peering over the railing. 

Zane was surprised to see Lloyd up this late seeing as even he, a nindroid, was becoming tired. Though on further inspection, he realized the small boy looked ready to pass out at any moment. 

All of the ninja had had days like this before when either they couldn’t sleep or chose not to, for multiple reasons. It could have been nightmares, thoughts that didn’t let their minds rest, or it could’ve been just a bad night. It was one of the consequences of being a hero.

Lloyd must have been really tired because he didn’t notice Zane standing behind him until he tapped his shoulder. His young face whipped around to meet Zane’s and just stared for a beat. Then Zane asked, “Lloyd, what are you still doing up? You should be in bed”

Lloyd hesitates a couple of seconds before answering, “So should you” he notes

Zane noticed he had just avoided the question and tried again. 

“Well then, what are you doing out?”

“I just needed some air,” he said leaning against the railing once more, such an easy excuse.

Zane joined him and stared out, the sky tonight was a brilliant shade of indigo and with no sign of clouds anywhere it made the stars stand out and shine brighter. He lifted his hands and pointed to a particularly bright star.

“That one’s Sirius, it’s the brightest star in the sky”

Lloyd raised his head and looked to where Zane’s hand was.

“Its name means glowing in Greek, and a lot of ancient tribes looked up to it since it was so bright”

“Wasn’t Polaris the brightest one since people used it when they were lost?”

He could tell Zane was surprised so he hastily elaborated.

“At Darkleys we had a subsection lesson once in case we were captured or needed to get somewhere, we didn’t use compasses. That was probably one of the only lessons I learned there that was okay-ish” he said grimly. Zane remembered Darkley’s might was kind of a debbie-downer for Lloyd so he nudged the green ninja’s shoulder and gestured for him to follow. He led him up the rope ladder to the crow’s nest and said, “You can see much better from up here”

He was right you could see a lot more from up here thank from down on the deck, sort of made it feel like you were flying.

Lloyd looked up at him smiling. So sitting with their backs to the mast side-by-side, Zane pointed out each and every star, constellation, and planet he knew and vice versa for Lloyd. 

“You know a lot more about astronomy than you let on,” Zane said

“Yeah even after class I still liked reading up on the few books we had about space,” Lloyd replied sheepishly.

After a while, Lloyd’s eyes started to dip and Zane asked again, “ So what were you doing out? Bad Dream?”

Heat rose to Lloyd’s face, that sounded so childish, luckily Zane either didn’t notice or didn’t acknowledge it, you could never tell with nindroids.

“Yes”

“About?”

“Just stuff”

Both ninja sat waiting for the other to speak, Zane took the first chance, “You know every one of us ninja has had a nightmare at least once”

“Wait, really?!”

“Of course”

“But you’re ninja” the look on the boy’s face was so shocked Zane had to smile.

“So are you”

Lloyd fumbled for words, “Exactly I’m the green ninja, I shouldn’t have nightmares or be scared of them”

“Well, why not?” Zane was being so calm about it like it didn’t even matter.

“I’m the green ninja, I'm supposed to save all of Ninjago!” He half-shouted trying not to wake the others even though they wouldn’t be able to hear him from here.

“Exactly you have a huge responsibility on your shoulders. I would be more surprised if you didn’t have nightmares.” 

He shouldn’t be putting this much pressure on himself, Zane thought, “... And you know it’s okay to need help sometimes” Zane tried.

Lloyd nodded his head, but Zane could tell it went in one ear and straight out the other.

“It is okay, everyone needs help every once in a while. You know talking about things also helps a lot” he suggested

When he didn’t answer Zane decided not to pester him. He was about to suggest going to bed when “What if I don’t defeat my dad?”

Zane looked over at him, surprised, the boy had a glum look on his face and was staring at the floor. 

“You will.” he said confidently, “.. because that day is still a long way away from us, so you’ll be ready, and with us fighting by your side.” 

Lloyds let out a sigh, “But he’s still my dad, I don’t want to fight him”

“Of course he’s your dad and that will not change but ninja do what’s right, not easy. One day I know you’ll be able to face him” . 

Lloyd rested his head on Zane's shoulder and Zane tensed before throwing an arm around his shoulder and pulling him closer.

The pair sat in comfortable silence with Lloyd still resting his head against his shoulder. The stars seemed to be shining even brighter than before as if to emphasize the fact that they were still there hanging in the sky as they always were. 

Once Zane had begun to nod off he snapped back and noticed Lloyd was sleeping quite soundly, using his body as a pillow. He smiled sadly, he didn’t believe the boy got around much at his old school. He probably never knew what having a loving family was like. Zane looked down at the boy, he looked considerably smaller and stress-free when he was asleep. He did not want to wake the sleeping boy so he carried him down the ladder rungs.

He gently put him in his bed and pulled the blanket up, messing up his hair in the process.

Lloyd’s face seemed visibly brighter in the pale moonlight and he smiled one last time to himself and went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> pftt not really that satisfied with this one but whatever


End file.
